The Bet part 1
by Lilinpo
Summary: AxlXSol, RavenxSol.YAOI, YAOI , YAOI. Got that?


  


The Bet  
Part 1   
  


  
This is GGX fanfic of Sol uke. Meaning AxlxSol. Yes, AxlxSol. Not SolxAxl. (also RavenxSol)   
Purpose for putting it on FF.net:   
To see if there are any readers that like Sol uke.   
It's very rare and I can't find anyone that likes it.   
  
I'm only putting part 1 out here because part 2-4 is NC-17.   
Part 5 is PG-13, but why bother putting it here when there are no 2-4?   
So, like I said, I'm just checking if some people like Sol uke.   
If you don't like the idea of Sol being the "receiving end"(as they call it), please don't read it..   
It's just a little story. Please be nice to it.   
______________________________________  
  
"Come on, Sol. You lost the bet and you know it!!"   
"I accepted your challenge for a fair battle!"   
Sol stood up and grabbed his sword stabbed into the ground.   
"I won fair and square, Sol."   
Axl crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks. Sol turned back to him and threw a red handkerchief at the blonde.   
"Is throwing your bandana to blind your opponent fair and square?"   
Sol turned away and started to walk. Axl tied his bandana back on his head and smiled.   
"You just don't want to admit you lost."   
Sol stopped. Axl's smile turned wider.   
"You know how I fight, Sol. I use everything and anything possible to win."   
Axl advanced to Sol. He touched the long brunet hair.   
".................I forgot how sore looser you are,..... Axl.."   
Sol turned away from Axl to get away from his hand playing with his hair. But he didn't walk away. He just stood there.   
Which was good enough for Axl.   
"But I didn't forget how you always stay true to your words, Sol."   
Axl placed his arms around Sol's thick neck for an long awaited embrace. The last time he met Sol was a month ago... or, three years ago in Sol's time.   
"We made a bet. You lost, I won. Come on, I have a room down the street."   
Sol just let Axl drag him through the night street.   


  
"Make yourself comfortable............. Thirsty?"   
Axl opened a whiskey bottle, Sol's favorite kind. He didn't hear any response, but poured in some for him anyway. He wasn't really counting for a reply... as usual.   
Sol looked around the small room. It was pretty decent. He wondered how the blonde could afford a room like this. Axl was always broke.... because he always had the wrong currency in a wrong time. Sol felt sorry for the time traveler and sometimes fed and shared a room with him.... Not realizing the mistake he was making.   
  
"What are you standing around for? Sit."   
Axl came back with the drinks and sat on the bed. Sol was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, just like he was when he first entered the room. Sol watched Axl signal him to the bed. He could just walk out and Axl wouldn't stop him. But Sol knew Axl enough that he'll remember this day and will bring it back up on occasional conversations. How he broke the promise he made. Sol never broke promises and like Axl said, always stayed true to his words.   
  
"Huh...."   
Sol sighed deeply and placed his weapon on the small table. He slowly approached the bed and sat beside Axl to snatch his drink. He started to gulp the fine alcohol. Axl smiled and placed his opened hand on Sol's revealing chest.   
"So.. it has already been three years since we've met, huh? ................... I hope you didn't cheat on me while I was away."   
Axl slid his hand in Sol's shirt, saying his words as if to say to his wife. Sol finished his drink and placed the glass on the end table. He suddenly grabbed Axl's shirt and pulled him on top of him.   
"Enough small talk. Let's get this over with."   
He pulled Axl's long hair and forced him into a deep kiss. Axl licked the alcohol-flavored lips and smiled.   
".....You always break the perfect _mood_, you know that?........... But, that's what I like about you."   
  
Sol never needed an excuse. Just a cause.   
  


continued in the Dark Side...   


("The Bet part1." Fic from For Your Eyes Only.)   
  



End file.
